


Too Good Too Bad

by Aledono



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Humor, M/M, MiloShipFest, Outer Space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Kanon es uno de los mejores cazarrecompensas de la galaxia. Cierto día decide llevar su cacería hasta Ganímedes, donde deberá a capturar al artero Milo Agapimenos para cobrar su recompensa de tres millones de woolongs. Tristemente, la cacería no será tan sencilla como quisiera.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo





	Too Good Too Bad

# Too Good Too Bad

—¿Qué quieres decir con que la recompensa es solo de treinta mil?

El oficial se alzó de hombros mientras sus compañeros aseguraban a la última presa de la Bebop. Kanon golpeó fuertemente el mostrador de la estación y se inclinó amenazadoramente hacia el hombre uniformado.

—Órdenes de arriba —explicó el oficial sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación—. Parece ser que por error atribuyeron al sospechoso más crímenes de los que realmente cometió. Justo esta mañana atraparon al ladrón de identidades que causó los fraudes en Blue Crow. Este enclenque —dijo mientras señalaba a la presa con el dedo pulgar— apenas ha robado unos miles de woolongs.

A Kanon le fue sumamente difícil contener sus ganas de golpear al policía que con tanta facilidad le negaba un millón y medio de woolongs. Tristemente, sabía que tenía que contenerse si acaso quería cobrar los escuetos woolongs que les permitirían, al menos, recuperar el dinero que perdieron capturando a su patética presa. Torció la boca y entregó de mala gana su billetera electrónica para que el policía realizara la trasferencia de la recompensa.

Una vez terminado el trámite, Kanon salió de la estación y sacó su comunicador para darle las malas noticias a Aldebarán.

—¿Todo listo, Kanon?

—Malas noticias. Apenas hoy redujeron la recompensa a treinta mil.

Como era de esperarse, Aldebarán rio en lugar de espetar una sarta de maldiciones. En su defensa, últimamente tenían tan mala suerte que los treinta mil woolongs habrían sabido a gloria de no ser porque esperaban una recompensa mucho mayor.

—Al menos nos servirá para pagar por el combustible y las cuotas que gastamos para llegar a Calisto.

Kanon exhaló y pateó una lata que se encontró en su camino.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que mantendremos la dieta vegetariana por unas semanas más.

—Hablando de dieta, regresa al Bebop. La cena ya casi está lista.

Kanon accedió desanimado y cortó la comunicación. Aprovechó su estancia en la ciudad para comprar un poco de cerveza y raciones de emergencia; pasó de largo un restaurante de carnes a sabiendas de que se arrepentiría en unas semanas si acaso gastaba su dinero ahí.

Ya en la nave, Kanon fue bien recibido por el agradable aroma de feijoada con arroz blanco. Tal vez Kanon añoraba un buen corte de carne, pero nadie podía negar las habilidades culinarias del piloto del Bebop.

Un par de ladridos distrajeron a Kanon de la comida y el hombre bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el pulgoso corgi que llegó a la nave después de una larga serie de azares que aún no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Si crees que traigo comida para perros estás completamente equivocado.

Como debió haber esperado, el perro comprendió el cruel significado de sus palabras y decidió vengarse con una mordida en su pantalón. A Kanon le tomó tres sacudidas poderse liberar de su agarre.

—¡Animal estúpido!

—Deja a Ein en paz. No tiene la culpa de que hayas tenido un mal día —dijo Aldebarán mientras salía de la cocina con un par de platos repletos de comida—. Al menos recibimos algo de dinero.

Kanon tomó uno de los platos y se sentó en su sillón favorito mientras encendía el televisor. No muy lejos de ahí, Ein le miraba con insistencia en espera de un bocado que nunca habría de llegar y no dejó de observarlo hasta que Aldebarán le ofreció un par de cucharadas de frijoles que, de todas formas, el perro rechazó.

Kanon decidió que era un buen momento para ver la última cápsula informativa de Big Shot que, idealmente, les dirigiría a una presa que de hecho les hiciera ganar dinero. Sin embargo, antes de que Kanon pudiese seleccionar el programa, recibió una video llamada de su hermano mayor.

—¿Cómo te fue en Calisto, hermano? —preguntó Saga con una irritante media sonrisa.

Kanon comió una enorme cucharada de su cena y le respondió con la boca llena.

—Si me estás llamando en estos momentos es porque sabes cómo me fue.

Saga contuvo una burlona risilla y asintió desinteresadamente.

—Es una pena que hayamos identificado a la persona equivocada. Espero que la presa no te haya causado muchos problemas.

Kanon decidió que no valía la pena responderle a Saga. Hacía años que dejaron de tener una buena relación y no estaba de ánimos para discutir con él. Era en momentos como ese en los que deseaba que fuesen tan cercanos como antes; al menos así le sería más fácil evitar un enfado cada que recibía una llamada suya.

Al ser huérfanos de la ciudad de Tharsis, los gemelos no tuvieron más opción que la de incorporarse a la vida clandestina. Desde jóvenes participaron en robos y estafas y, para cuando se convirtieron en adultos, ya eran parte del sindicato de crimen más importante en Marte. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años los gemelos descubrieron que aquel estilo de vida no era el indicado para ellos. Saga tenía esperanzas de redimirse y convertirse en un valioso miembro de la sociedad, mientras que Kanon comenzó a inquietarse por la pila de responsabilidades que comenzaba a atosigarlo. Así pues, los hombres fingieron sus muertes y escaparon de la vida pública por un tiempo, solo para resurgir uno como miembro del ISSP (la Policía del Sistema Inter-Solar) y otro como uno de los mejores cazarrecompensas del sistema (o al menos eso es lo que Kanon quería creer que era).

Si bien los hermanos eran aliados en la búsqueda de delincuentes, sus diferentes puntos de vista tensaban su relación y detonaban discusiones en las que Kanon siempre salía perdiendo.

—A veces pienso que solo me das pistas cuando sabes que el asunto va a terminar mal.

—Me hieres, Kanon —fingió pesadumbre—. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para comprobártelo…

Saga oprimió un botón en su computadora y le compartió la fotografía de un joven de largo cabello rizado y unos preciosos ojos turquesa.

—Este es Milo Agapimenos. Originalmente trabajaba en un casino perteneciente al millonario Julián Solo. Como sabrás, la influencia de Solo se ha extendido por varios cuadrantes y él es ahora una de las cabezas más importantes del crimen organizado. Esto no pinta bien para el resto de las organizaciones y han comenzado a atacar a Solo a diestra y siniestra. Es por eso que Milo pasó de ser courier de Black Jack a convertirse en uno de los sicarios más peligrosos del sistema. El ISSP acaba de ofrecer una recompensa de tres millones por él.

—¿Tres millones? —comentó Aldebarán mientras caminaba hacia el televisor—. Eso no es mucho por el sicario más peligroso del sistema.

Saga sonrió y saludó a Aldebarán con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no —coincidió Saga—. Él es solo el gatillo de la mafia, no la mente maestra. Lo único que lograremos con atraparlo es bajar la tasa de mortalidad en los satélites.

—Suena demasiado trabajo para tan poco dinero —dijo Kanon después de terminar su cena con cinco enormes bocados.

—Lo sería si no supieran en dónde se encuentra —Saga presionó otro botón y mostró las coordenadas de una isla en Ganímedes—, pero he seguido su rastro por tres días y estoy seguro de que está en este sector.

Kanon miró a su hermano con desconfianza.

—Si sabes en dónde se encuentra, ¿por qué no mandas a tus compañeros por él?

—Porque Milo es escurridizo y mis hombres han fallado en capturarlo en tres ocasiones. Tengo esperanzas de que ustedes tengan mejor suerte.

Kanon y Aldebarán se miraron mutuamente y, después de unos segundos, llegaron a la muda conclusión de que lo menos que podían hacer era intentarlo.

—De acuerdo, iremos por él, pero te advierto que si recortan la recompensa el mismo día en que lo lleve a la comisaría-

—Como siempre, fue un gusto hablar contigo, hermanito.

Saga cortó la comunicación y Kanon se quedó con su amenaza en la punta de la lengua.

—Lo odio.

Aldebarán rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Dices eso solo porque son tan parecidos. Nos dio una buena pista. Terminemos de comer y vayamos a Ganímedes.

Ein ladró con entusiasmo y Kanon, cansado, asintió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la Bebop amarizó en la isla de Marvis. Kanon y Aldebarán desembarcaron con presteza a sabiendas de que tendrían que ser rápidos si es que querían atrapar a Milo. Pasaba el mediodía y temían que el hombre no pasara mucho tiempo más en la ciudad. Con el fin de abarcar más terreno, los hombres se separaron y comenzaron a buscar pistas para dar con su presa.

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre, lo único que Kanon logró fue recibir información de fuentes sumamente dudosas que lo dejaron aún más confundido que antes. Algunos decían que Milo era un hombre sobrenatural que podía matar a cualquiera con solo una mirada, y otros decían que era un cuento inventado por Solo para despertar miedo en sus enemigos. Un cantinero le dijo que el hombre se hospedaba en una casa flotante al norte de la isla y una prostituta le aseguró que Milo se alojaba en un hotel de paso cercano al puerto principal.

Para cuando dieron las seis de la tarde y se reencontró con Aldebarán, lo único de lo que Kanon estaba seguro era que alguien con el nombre de Milo Agapimenos estaba, en efecto, en Marvis y que nadie sabía qué era lo que planeaba. Su hermano tenía razón al decir que era escurridizo y Kanon comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente valía la pena seguir con la cacería.

Afortunadamente, Aldebarán tuvo mucha más suerte que él en la búsqueda de información; no que fuera sorpresa, por cierto. El hombre nació en Ganímedes y aún contaba con varios viejos amigos dispuestos a ofrecerle información veraz a bajo costo. Se encontró con él en un discreto bar y su amigo comenzó a hablar mientras tomaban un bien merecido trago de ron.

—Saga tenía razón; Milo ha estado rondando el distrito de negocios desde hace cuatro días. Utiliza el nombre de Kardia Antares y desde anoche se hospeda en el hotel Perséfone.

Kanon pidió un segundo trago y asintió.

—Ese hotel le pertenece a Hades. ¿Crees que sea tan estúpido como para querer asesinar a uno de los jefes más temibles de la mafia?

—No lo sé. Puede que esté cazando a alguien más, pero dudo que Julián Solo lo enviara al hotel de uno de sus mayores enemigos por mera casualidad —de uno de sus bolsillo sacó una pequeña tarjeta con microchip—. Esta noche hay un evento de gala en honor al aniversario del hotel. Sin duda Milo estará ahí, así que uno de nosotros también tendrá que estarlo.

Kanon miró la tarjeta con desconfianza. Se trataba de una invitación al evento.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Aldebarán sonrió con orgullo, pero se alzó de hombros como si la proeza no hubiese sido relevante.

—Lo bueno de encontrarte a tus ex compañeros de trabajo es que tienes la información suficiente para chantajearlos —le ofreció la tarjeta a Kanon—. Hades tendrá el hotel repleto de guardaespaldas encubiertos; si atrapan a Milo antes que nosotros es Game Over. Si queremos cobrar los tres millones, primero necesitaremos separar a Milo de la fiesta.

Kanon sujetó la tarjeta y con un rápido movimiento de manos la ocultó entre su ropa.

—Déjamelo a mí.

—Por favor no juegues demasiado con la presa. Esta es una oportunidad en un millón.

Kanon sonrió, terminó su trago de ron y se puso de pie.

—Vamos, ¿cuándo te he fallado?

* * *

Kanon terminó de un sorbo su copa de Manhattan y se maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que, muy posiblemente, le fallaría a Aldebarán.

Llegó a la fiesta del Perséfone veinte minutos y treinta segundos atrás y encontró a Milo veinte minutos y veinte segundos atrás. Kanon apenas y podía creer que un hombre que valía tres millones de woolongs se atreviese a llamar tanto la atención.

Milo lucía atractivo en la fotografía que le compartió Saga, pero ahora entendía que la imagen era apenas un indicio de la presencia y hermosura del criminal. Milo era alto, fornido, y caminaba con un distinguido porte que llamaba la atención de todos. Como si sus despampanantes ojos azules no fuesen suficiente para atraer las miradas de todos en el salón, el hombre llevaba puesto un tuxedo negro y una camisa roja abotonada hasta el cuello. Su sonrisa era pedante y sus ojos seductores y Kanon se sintió irremediablemente atraído hacia él. Un mesero pasó a su lado y Kanon tomó dos Manhattans de su charola, totalmente dispuesto a caminar hacia Milo y capturarlo, pero no del modo que de hecho le haría ganar dinero.

Afortunadamente, el mismo Milo le hizo regresar a la realidad cuando encontró a algo —o a alguien— de sumo interés y caminó hacia él con paso firme y una maliciosa sonrisa. Kanon se tomó los dos Manhattans de golpe y siguió sigilosamente a su presa. No tardó mucho para que Kanon descubriera lo que había llamado la atención del asesino.

Milo detuvo sus pasos frente a uno de los bares del salón y tomó asiento a lado de un hombre alto y cara de pocos amigos. Kanon no tardó en ponerse sus lentes de realidad aumentada para identificar al desconocido.

Las gafas enfocaron al hombre y, segundos después, Kanon recibió la respuesta. Se trataba de uno de los tres guardaespaldas de Hades, Rhadamanthys, el Wyvern de Ganímedes. El hombre era afamadamente leal y Kanon no entendía por qué Milo habría ido tras el guardia más difícil de conquistar. No que el reto hubiese desalentando al hombre, por cierto. A pesar de que Rhadamanthys le veía con una mezcla de desdén y sospecha, Milo le sonreía seductoramente y trataba, en vano, de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. No obstante, cada que Milo extendía una mano para acariciar con gentileza la corbata del guardia, Rhadamanthys hacía un movimiento nada sutil con el que lograba eludirlo. Extrañamente, Milo no parecía molestarse por su evasión, sino que parecía más interesado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Kanon pensó que o Milo era un genio con un plan secreto o bien era un idiota que se lanzaba a las fauces del león. De cualquier manera, estaba más que dispuesto a sacar provecho del desinterés de Rhadamanthys. Ajustó su corbata, pasó una mano a través de su cabello y caminó hacia el par frente a la barra.

—Buenas noches, caballeros.

Tanto Rhadamanthys como Milo miraron a Kanon. El primero le observó con hastío, mientras que el segundo abrió ampliamente los ojos (seguramente indignado por la intromisión), mas no tardó en controlarse y en recuperar su cautivadora faz.

—Muy buenas noches —dijo Milo a la par que Rhadamanthys rodaba los ojos y daba la media vuelta para escapar—. Hm… —murmuró Milo una vez que el guardia estuvo lejos de su alcance—. Me has hecho perder a mi presa.

—Me parece que tu presa no estaba muy interesada —Kanon no tardó en ocupar el asiento que Rhadamanthys acababa de dejar.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Soy bastante convincente.

—De eso no tengo dudas —Kanon contempló pedir al barista un par de cocteles, mas se contuvo. Ya había tomado demasiado y aún tenía que capturar al hombre frente a él—. Kanon Kathreftis— extendió su mano hacia Milo y este la miró con tono burlón.

—Kardia.

—¿Solo Kardia?

Milo contuvo una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior y se alzó de hombros.

—Por ahora sí.

No muy lejos de ellos, la banda dejó de tocar un estruendoso Boogie para dar paso a un Swing. Solo entonces Milo extendió su mano izquierda hacia la de Kanon. Un elegante reloj de oro brilló bajo las luces del bar.

—Ven. Bailemos.

Kanon estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Milo le sujetó con fuerza del brazo y lo condujo hasta la pista de baile.

—Yo no bailo —repicó Kanon.

—Está bien —respondió Milo con ligereza—. Yo te guío.

La mente de Kanon pasó de pánico a nerviosismo y luego a resignación. Había obtenido lo que quería. Tenía toda la atención de Milo sobre sí y solo tendría que seguirle el juego por unos minutos antes de proponerle que fuesen a un lugar más privado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en la música y evitar hacer el ridículo. Por supuesto, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, ya que Milo se movía con gracia sobre la pista y a Kanon le costaba enorme trabajo no tropezar con sus propios pies. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que bailó algo que requiriera esfuerzo de su parte!

Milo hacía lo posible por dirigir los movimientos de Kanon, pero de momentos se entorpecía debido a que el segundo era un poco más alto que él. Aun así, no dejó de sonreír ni un momento y disfrutó cada compás de la canción. Milo era grácil y divertido y sus manos le guiaban con seguridad y habilidad. Kanon ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de bailar algo con más de dos pasos diferentes. O, al menos, eso es lo que esperaba estar haciendo, ya que el alcohol en su cuerpo podía estarle mintiendo.

Una vez que terminó el Swing, los músicos dieron paso a un sensual bolero y las cosas mejoraron considerablemente para Kanon. El ritmo era lo suficientemente lento como para permitirle seguir el paso de Milo y, mejor aún, cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

No que Kanon quisiese aprovechar la situación para tentar el firme cuerpo del hombre (no particularmente), sino porque así pudo asegurarse de que no llevara un arma consigo. Por supuesto, le fue imposible revisar sus piernas, pero había poco espacio entre su traje y sus pantorrillas y Kanon casi podía apostar que no tenía nada oculto ahí.

Milo también tuvo la oportunidad de explorar el cuerpo de Kanon, mas no encontró la pistola que tenía escondida en su saco… o había optado por ignorarla. Era difícil saberlo con alguien como él. El hombre era de esos que disfrutaban coquetear con el peligro. Y hablando de coqueteos…

—Kardia es un nombre inusual —comentó durante una canción particularmente tranquila.

—También lo es Kanon… ¿Kathreftis, era? —el otro asintió—. Ese tipo de apellidos ya está en desuso…

—Supongo que ambos somos de un linaje especial.

—Supongo que sí —el director musical anunció un descanso para la banda y Milo aprovechó la pausa para acariciar la nuca de Kanon—. Estoy cansado. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi habitación y ordenamos una botella de vino y una tarta de manzana?

Kanon se atrevió a reír quedamente.

—Amo las manzanas.

Milo rio, sujetó a Kanon del brazo y le guio hacia el elevador. El hombre pulsó el botón para el piso cincuenta y cinco y aprovechó la soledad del ascensor para besar a Kanon en la comisura de la boca.

—Me agradas, Kanon. No eres lo que esperaba.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperabas?

—A alguien más pretencioso y serio. No que eso me moleste, por cierto. Simplemente me gustan las sorpresas.

Kanon le tomó de la mano y se atrevió a besarla.

—Pronto descubrirás lo sorprendente que soy.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Milo condujo a Kanon por el laberinto de puertas hasta llegar a la que le correspondía. El hombre alzó su mano izquierda para pasar un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja y sonrió.

—It's showtime.

Abrió la puerta y Kanon admiró por unos segundos la bella habitación. La decoración era minimalista, pero elegante y la vista hacia la ciudad era maravillosa. La gran cama parecía darles la bienvenida, pero Kanon prefirió centrar su atención en el enorme ventanal que les daba una increíble vista de la ciudad. Ya había anochecido y las luces de los edificios y los vehículos titilaban bellamente ante él.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Milo ya recostado en la cama.

Kanon sabía que Aldebarán le golpearía en la cabeza si estuviera ahí, pero nadie en su sano juicio podría juzgarle por desear sacar un poco de provecho de la situación. Así pues, caminó hacia Milo y recargó su rodilla derecha en la cama mientras se inclinaba para besarle en la boca.

Milo era cálido y delicioso y Kanon se atrevió a rodearlo con sus brazos. Era bueno saber que había un modo tan agradable para borrar la socarrona sonrisa de su rostro. Su lengua hacía mucho mejor trabajo jugando con la suya que siendo sarcástica. Su aroma era abrumadoramente tentador e incluso en esos momentos su cuerpo se movía en un suave vaivén que invitaba a mucho más.

Kanon deseaba más de él, pero, muy a su pesar, en esos momentos necesitaba más que un buen acostón. En esos momentos lo que necesitaba era una buena recompensa que le permitiera pagar por comida y combustible. Defraudado consigo mismo, Kanon tomó su pistola y la presionó sobre el abdomen de Milo.

Milo no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

—¿Es esa un arma, o estás muy feliz de verme? —preguntó sin despegar su mirada de Kanon.

—Ambos, pero más feliz estaré cuando cobre tu recompensa, Milo Agapimenos.

Milo sonrió y Kanon escuchó el cliqueo del seguro de una pistola. Milo debió haber escondido un arma debajo de su almohada y ahora le apuntaba directamente a la cara. Molesto por su propia torpeza, Kanon se separó de él y, sin dejar de apuntar a Milo, se puso entre él y la puerta.

—Me sorprendes, Kanon. Yo que tú habría esperado al menos hasta la tarta de manzana.

—Podré comprar todas las tartas de manzana que quiera una vez que cobre los tres millones que hay por tu cabeza.

En ese instante Milo hizo el gesto más genuino que había hecho en toda la noche: frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios con enojo.

—¿Sólo tres millones? ¡Es un insulto! ¿No saben a cuántas personas he matado?

—El ISSP no abre sus bolsillos para peces tan pequeños como tú —Milo exhaló desanimado e hizo un mohín—. Estás atrapado, Milo —le recordó Kanon con la voz más autoritaria que pudo convocar—. Sé un buen chico y deja que te espose.

Milo canturreó una tonada y alzó ambos brazos.

—Habría dejado que me esposaras sin necesidad de amenazas —colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y Kanon no se percató de que no había soltado su arma hasta que disparó tres veces al ventanal.

En un instante Milo dio la media vuelta, le dio una fuerte patada al vidrio para acabar de romperlo y se lanzó hacia el abismo.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

Rápidamente Kanon se asomó por el ventanal y vio a Milo acomodándose sobre una pequeña nave de carga.

—¡Fue un gusto, Kanon! —Milo se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano y oprimió el botón para cerrar la escotilla de su nave.

Kanon disparó varias veces al vehículo, pero las balas hicieron poco para detenerlo. Decidido a no dejar ir a Milo, Kanon salió corriendo de la habitación y subió hasta el techo del edificio en donde se encontraba el puerto para las naves. Afortunadamente se encontraban en el penúltimo piso y Kanon no tuvo que subir demasiadas escaleras de emergencia.

—¡Aldebarán! ¿Me escuchas? —dijo mientras encendía su nave y bajaba su escotilla.

—Fuerte y claro, Kanon.

—Milo escapó. Voy tras él; lo dirigiré hacia el mar.

—Enterado. ¡Procura no destruir demasiadas cosas!

Era fácil para Aldebarán decirlo; él no tendría que perseguir a un escurridizo sicario por toda la ciudad de Marvis. Kanon despegó e inició su búsqueda.

No fue difícil encontrar a Milo. No había otro vehículo que se moviera a su velocidad y a leguas se notaba que el hombre no estaba familiarizado con la ciudad, ya que seguido se topaba con espacios demasiado angostos como para cruzarlos y en tres ocasiones tuvo que elevar su altitud con tal de evitar ser capturado. En la cuarta ocasión, justo cuando Kanon pensaba que lo tenía en la mira, la nave de Milo recibió una lluvia de disparos que definitivamente no provenían de la nave de Kanon.

—Quítate de nuestro camino, cazarrecompensas —la grave voz en su sistema de comunicaciones poco hizo para tranquilizar a Kanon. Este leyó su radar y descubrió que le seguían tres naves. Al alzar el rostro, se encontró con una de ellas y su piloto: Rhadamanthys.

—De ningún modo. Yo lo atrapé primero.

—¿Quién dice? Yo lo tenía al alcance de la mano antes de que tú llegaras.

Kanon frunció el ceño y aceleró un poco para confirmar en el serio rostro de Rhadamanthys que no bromeaba.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Prácticamente se te lanzó encima! Tu único mérito es que no saliste corriendo.

—Sabía que Rhadamanthys era el peor para atrapar a Milo —murmuró una segunda voz en su sistema de comunicaciones.

—Lo sé, Aiacos, pero no podíamos perder la oportunidad de reírnos a costa de nuestro querido Wyvern —respondió una tercera.

—Jódanse —murmuró Rhadamanthys y la comunicación se cerró.

Pronto, la nave de Milo tuvo a otras cuatro a escasos metros de distancia. Kanon sabía que si dejaba que los guardaespaldas de Hades capturaran a Milo, lo asesinarían y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar tres millones de woolongs. Aceleró y sacó provecho de sus superiores habilidades de piloto para dirigir la persecución a donde él quería: el mar.

Llegaron al puerto alrededor de las once de la noche y Kanon cambió la dirección de su nave a manual. Era el momento de deshacerse de la competencia. Kanon disminuyó bruscamente su velocidad y dejó que una de las naves negras lo rebasara. Eso le dio la oportunidad de dispararle con la ametralladora y herir lo suficiente su fuselaje para que perdiera el control y tuviera que retirarse de la contienda.

Tal y como esperaba, la acción hizo que otro de los guardaespaldas decidiera embestirlo por la derecha, pero Kanon ya estaba más que listo para bajar la altitud de su nave y conducirla al ras del agua. Cuando la nave enemiga estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Kanon redujo nuevamente su velocidad. El guardaespaldas no reaccionó a tiempo y en lugar de embestir a Kanon se estrelló directamente en el mar.

Cuando solo quedó la nave de Rhadamanthys y la de Kanon, este último decidió que era hora de ir por el botín. Revisó su radar y, al encontrar justo lo que necesitaba, aceleró con toda la potencia que el reactor de su nave le permitía y elevó varios metros su altitud para asegurarse de que Milo no intentara salir de la atmósfera artificial.

Milo no parecía esperar que la nave de Kanon fuese tan rápida y le tomó varios segundos acelerar lo suficiente como para alejarse del rango de sus ametralladoras. Rhadamanthys les seguía de cerca, pero Kanon solo necesitaba que se mantuviera a esa distancia por unos segundos más. Kanon revisó nuevamente su radar y supo que Milo no estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Súbitamente, varias luces se encendieron en medio del mar, haciendo aparecer de la nada a la Bebop. Desafortunadamente para Milo, ya era demasiado tarde para que eludiera la nave y, aunque bajó la velocidad lo suficiente para evitar la completa destrucción de su vehículo, sí acabó por incrustarse en la cubierta de la Bebop.

Para cuando Kanon les alcanzó, Aldebarán ya tenía a Milo en la mira y este último intentaba recuperarse del impacto. Kanon detuvo su nave y levantó su escotilla.

—Fue un buen intento, Milo, pero no fue suficiente para librarte de nosotros.

Milo se limitó a pasar su mano por su cabello y suspirar derrotado.

—¡Maldición! ¿Quién va a pagar por las reparaciones de mi nave?

—Esa debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones —respondió Aldebarán con una gran sonrisa.

Rhadamanthys les alcanzó poco después.

—Entréguenme a la presa —dijo el hombre en cuanto alzó su escotilla.

—Lo siento, Wyvern —respondió Kanon a la par que se sentaba nuevamente en su nave—. No lo entregaremos a menos de que tu jefe nos dé más dinero de lo que ofrece la policía.

—Mi señor nunca haría tratos con escoria como ustedes —gruñó.

Kanon se alzó de hombros y dirigió su nave hacia la de Rhadamanthys.

—Entonces retírate. Tenemos que cobrar una recompensa —remarcó sus palabras encendiendo el cañón de plasma de su nave.

Rhadamanthys comprendió la amenaza y, a regañadientes, bajó su escotilla.

—No vuelvas a poner un pie en Ganímedes, Agapimenos —advirtió a través del comunicador—. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Rhadamanthys encendió nuevamente el motor de su nave y regresó hacia el puerto en donde seguramente se encontraría con sus compañeros.

—¿Cree que tuve suerte? —murmuró Milo.

Kanon bajó de su nave, puso una esposa alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Milo y le quitó su reloj de oro o, más bien, el mando a distancia de su nave.

—Vamos, dijiste que te gustaban las esposas.

Milo rodó los ojos, pero incluso bajo la media luz, Kanon reconoció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, Milo estaba esposado al barandal que delimitaba la zona común de la Bebop, mientras que Kanon intentaba comunicarse con su hermano para confirmar su captura. Ein ladraba amenazadoramente al extraño y Aldebarán se limitaba a vigilar tanto al perro como al preso.

—Había escuchado que eras sumamente inteligente —dijo Aldebarán—. Me sorprende que hayas intentado siquiera acercarte a Hades.

Milo arqueó la ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—No estaba en una misión de asesinato —curioso, Kanon tornó su atención hacia Milo y Aldebarán—. Si hubiese querido matar a Hades, le hubiese clavado una bala entre ceja y ceja desde un edificio cercano y ya.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacías en la fiesta? —preguntó Kanon.

—Buscaba obtener los datos biométricos de Rhadamanthys. ¿Sabían que Hades sólo confía en él para resguardar su información tributaria? No lo culpo. Si metieron a Al Capone a la cárcel fue solo porque lo pudieron juzgar por lavado de dinero.

—Debimos imaginar algo así —murmuró Aldebarán—. Julián Solo no habría sido tan estúpido como para iniciar una guerra abierta contra Hades.

—¡Oh si! —dijo Milo con desgane—. Mi jefe es muy inteligente, o al menos eso es lo que él quiere creer.

Antes de que Kanon pudiese indagar en su extraño comentario, recibió una video llamada de Saga. Tomó asiento frente al sillón y subió el volumen al televisor.

—Disculpa, Kanon. Estaba en una reunión. ¿Han capturado ya a-

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿con quién crees que estás tratando?

Se movió del asiento para que Saga pudiese ver a Milo.

—Te quedan muy bien esas esposas, Agapimenos —dijo Saga con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, inspector Kathreftis —ronroneó Milo—, aunque me parece que eso fue lo que le dije a usted la última vez que nos vimos en ese lindo hotel en Tijuana.

Kanon abrió ampliamente los ojos al escuchar a Saga reír.

—Debes confundirme con alguien más. Ese ha sido el peor hotel en el que he estado.

Milo humedeció sus labios con su lengua.

—¿Le parece? Quizá mi recuerdo esté empañado por lo buena que fue la compañía. Después de todo, la celda de prisión en ciudad Alba también fue muy agradable…

Aldebarán cubrió su rostro con la mano derecha y caminó hacia el televisor.

—Tus hombres fallaron en capturarlo, ¿eh?

Saga desvió la mirada y carraspeó.

—Milo es un hombre muy convincente.

—¿Ves, Kanon? —dijo Milo con orgullo—. Te lo dije.

—Como sea —espetó Kanon—, lo entregaremos ahora mismo a la comisaría y más le vale al ISSP tener listos nuestros tres millones.

—Sí, sobre eso…

—¡No! —Kanon se puso de pie—. ¡No te atrevas!

—¿Has pensado en mi propuesta, Milo? —dijo Saga sin prestar atención a la advertencia de su hermano.

—¿La de testificar en contra de mi jefe? Por supuesto que sí, pero conoces mi precio.

—Sabes que no puedo incorporarte al sistema de protección de testigos sin confinarte a alguna ciudad en medio de la nada, Milo. Sin embargo…

—¡NO! —gritó Kanon.

—Me parece que existen otras opciones. La vida de cazarrecompensas te daría la anonimidad y libertad que deseas, al menos hasta que tengamos la información suficiente para enjuiciar a Julián Solo.

—¿De qué carajos hablas, hermano? ¡Esto no estaba en el trato!

—Les depositaríamos treinta mil woolongs a la semana siempre y cuando Milo sea parte de su tripulación. También podrá ayudarlos en sus cacerías, lo que aumentará sus ingresos considerablemente. Considero que es una oferta bastante generosa.

—No nos vendría mal un ingreso estable —comentó Aldebarán a pesar de las quejas de Kanon—, pero ¿cómo podemos asegurarnos de que Milo regresará siempre al Bebop?

—Ustedes son de los mejores peleadores del sistema. Le sentará bien tenerlos de su lado, sobre todo una vez que nos pase la información que necesitamos. ¿Qué dices, Milo?

—Está bien —dijo Milo con un bostezo—, supongo que puedo quedarme en esta nave por un tiempo. Les ayudaré con sus cacerías siempre y cuando me ayuden a eludir a mi ex-jefe.

Aldebarán asintió y se alzó de hombros.

—De ser así, estoy de acuerdo con que te quedes —miró hacia el televisor—, pero queremos el primer depósito ahora mismo, Saga.

—Cuenta con él —aseguró el aludido.

—¡¿Y qué hay de mi opinión?! —en ese momento algo embonó en el cerebro de Kanon—. Un momento, ¡¿me enviaste a capturarlo a pesar de que sabías que me reconocería?!

—Fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes. Nos vemos pronto, Agapimenos.

—Hasta luego, inspector.

La comunicación se cortó y Kanon golpeó su cabeza en contra de la mesa de centro.

—¡Lo odio tanto!

Aldebarán rio y liberó las esposas de Milo.

—Comienzo a creer que es verdad y que Saga te corresponde con creces.

Kanon se puso de pie y caminó hacia Milo, quien frotaba sus muñecas lastimadas.

—Debí imaginar que sabías quién era yo.

Milo se puso de pie y estiró perezosamente sus brazos.

—Admito que por unos instantes pensé que eras Saga, pero pronto me di cuenta de que me equivocaba. Bailas mucho mejor que tu hermano.

—¡Eres un-

—Bueno, voy a tomar una ducha —dijo sin prestarle más atención a Kanon—. Gracias por quitarme las esposas…

—Aldebarán —se agachó para sujetar a Ein, quien seguía ladrándole a Milo—, el baño está en la planta baja, en la segunda compuerta.

Después de agradecerle nuevamente a Aldebarán, Milo salió plácidamente de la zona común.

—Ese hombre va a ser mi perdición.

Aldebarán rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Exageras, nos vendrá bien su capacidad de subterfugio.

—Como sea…

Kanon comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Si Milo se va a quedar con nosotros, lo menos que puedo hacer es sacarle provecho. ¿No te parece? —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño y se quitaba el resto de su ropa.

Aldebarán exhaló con cansancio y negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá no hicimos tan buen trato después de todo —empático, Ein ladró un par de veces y lamió el rostro de Aldebarán—. Vamos, pequeño. Es hora de preparar la cena.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi entrada para el MiloShipFest 2020 con los temas: crossover y espacio exterior. Pueden ver las reglas para el fest de este año en: miloshipfest.tumblr.com/post/629796310481027072/miloshipfest-2020-reglas-y-prompts
> 
> Básicamente este fic es el culpable de que solo hiciera 4 historias para el evento de este año. De entrada quedó súper largo y de salida, pues me tuve que poner a ver Cowboy Bebop otra vez y eso me quitó al menos una semana de escritura.
> 
> Sobre esta historia, creo que salió por el hecho de que Cowboy Bebop es uno de mis animes favoritos. Más que eso, creo que es el mejor anime que he visto en mi vida. Tiene comedia, acción, drama, angst, personajes maravillosos y una música de rechupete (el título es el nombre de mi canción favorita). Es básicamente perfecto (me sorprendió que la animación se viese tan bien aún después de más de 20 años) y una parte de mí siempre quiso hacer un fanfic en ese universo. Sin embargo, no lo hice porque... pues porque es perfecto. No cambiaría ni alteraría nada y no me consideraba con la capacidad de hacer una nueva aventura para los personajes.
> 
> Así que decidí hacer esto para quitarme la espinita. Todo empezó con el hecho de que Aldebarán y Jet compartían el actor de voz en latinoamérica (Alfonso Ramírez Q.E.P.D), así como un poco de personalidad. De ahí fue llenar espacios. Cabe mencionar que en este universo no hay Julias ni nada feo que conlleve a la muerte de los personajes así que todos acabarán felices y con mucho dinero.
> 
> Por supuesto, Milo está en el lugar de Faye Valentine, y de ahí su apellido: Agapimenos que significa "Mi querido/amor" en griego. Por otro lado, el apellido de los gemelos es Kathreftis que significa "espejo" en griego y es un reflejo (lol) del apellido de Spike, Spiegel, que significa lo mismo en alemán.
> 
> Realmente quise obligarme a escribir acción. Es curioso porque mientras escribía según yo hice hojas y hojas de acción... pero al final fue como una hoja y media... Espero... no haya sido demasiado terrible. ¡Pero tengo que practicar mucho así que me van a tener que aguantar!
> 
> Y bueno, esto ya quedó muy largo así que mejor aquí lo dejo. Solo una cosa más. Acabo de sacar mi primer novela original bajo mi seudónimo A. Kozani. Se llama "Concedido" y agradecería mucho que le dieran una oportunidad. Es corta, cursi y gay. ¡¿Qué más quieren?! Podrán leer más de ella en mi blog: a-kozani.com.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
